


A Dancing Blossom

by AL_Alexander



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And Fae and Faeries/Fairies are different, And Hux is so weird, And there will be graphic fucking, And this is going off of the idea that Faes will trade and just, Ben/Kylo has no friends, Ben/Kylo is gonna have a hell of a time with Hux, Fae AU, For now though, Hel is fun, Holy shit it's finally started, Hux is a Fae Emperor, Hux really wants that ass, I will explain that when Hux returns (more), If you want I can write another thing explaining the lore of the Fae in this world, Just generally wanting to fuck each other, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Fae AU, M/M, Masturbation, No so slow pining, Pretty much alone, This is gonna be a hellova ride ladies and gents and those in between, later on, like damn, see what i did there?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Alexander/pseuds/AL_Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I came across the Kylux Fae AU on ingu's ( http://ingu.tumblr.com/ ) tumblr. So... I decided to write it. And this is what happens when you have no life, and people  cheering you on. HAVE YOUR FAE, CRAZY PEOPLE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dancing Blossom

The axe swung down. The long arms that swung it strained with chopping the amount of firewood needed for a month. Ben looked over at his parents and their dog. Chewbacca, an ancient name meaning “warrior”, was yipping. Well, letting out the sound of gunshots. He was a massive brown Irish Wolfhound, a gift from a friend of his father’s. Speaking of, his father was loading on some wool from the sheep just in the pasture. His mother was sitting in the passenger seat of their massive 4x4, the Millennium Falcon. She was very good, and listened the best to Han. Chewbacca refused to sit still for even a moment. Ben let out a breath, squared his shoulders, and continued. The forest was growing foggy. The summer sun should’ve baked it off, but Han had guessed they would have bad weather all throughout the month. He was currently appearing to be correct. Leia snapped at her husband for something, and he laughed it off. Ben rolled his eyes as he swung the axe again. He couldn’t take anything seriously.

“Ben!” He lifted his head at his father’s voice. “Yea?” Leia scowled, but Han just smiled. “We’re heading to the city, but we should be back in a month. If not, we’ll text you.” Ben nodded. Nothing new, then. He continued his chores, and Han shuffled his feet. Leia called to her husband. “Yea, yea, I’ll be there in a second!” He yelled back, hurting Ben’s ears. He grunted softly, the only sign of his discomfort. “Listen, Ben…” a hand clapped onto his shoulder. He gave his father a look out the corner of his eye. “Take care. I don’t want you missing when I come home.” With that, Han patted his son’s back and jogged back to the wagon. “See you!” Ben gave a halfhearted wave good-bye as the rest of the family rattled away from the cottage. “Even the dog…” Ben muttered, still chopping firewood.

It was about mid-day when Ben stopped, stood up to his full height, and wiped some sweat away from his brow, though it only smudged the dirt. He grimaced at the smear, dropped the axe, and started piling the wood near the house. After that was done, he grabbed a few logs and took them inside, dropped some near the fireplace, and the rest in the kitchen. He could heat up some stew from the other night, get the bread from the box, and settle down for the night, but something told him to go exploring. His mother never let him, saying that he’d be dragged of by the Fae. He snorted. His silly, superstitious mother. There were no Fae. Old tales to keep people in check. “Be careful, Ben,” she always warned, “or the Fae will come and show you a charming woman to keep you with them.” He laughed, a cold bark that echoed against the rough stone. Giving into temptation, he grabbed a small bag, filled it with some snacks, and headed out into the forest.

The trees and underbrush were thick. He had to hack it back some times, his mother worrying about the Fae getting on their property, but it wasn’t horrid. It was actually quite pleasant when he found a small footpath, cleared almost perfectly. He was more than happy to do less work and find his way back then get lost. He promised himself that he’d keep within sight of the house. After an hour, he was ready to head in. It wasn’t that amazing. Plus, his parents never let him do anything. And then, he heard it. The soft sound of breathing. Too heavy to be a deer, but too light to be one of the pumas or other big cats that like to roam around. He peered through a bush and needed a moment for his brain to catch up to what his eyes were seeing. In front of him, captured in a bear-trap, his ankle bleeding, was a man. A rather handsome red-head. He was very pale, and his hair was long. Well, not long like Leia’s, where if she wanted to, it could go to the floor. No, it was long in the same way his was. But his fell gracefully around his face, not like Ben’s, which went wild and loved to go back from his like it was always in the wind. It didn’t take a moment longer to decide that he may as well get the stranger out.

He walked over, and his foot snapped a twig. The man jolted awake, jiggling his ankle. He hissed in pain, glaring at the bear trap. “Hi…” Ben squeaked. He was almost thirty. Why did his voice crack like he was still twelve? The man looked up at him with intelligent eyes. “Uhm…” Ben cleared his throat. “Let me help you out. When I open this, move your foot, alright?” The man nodded sagely. Ben squatted and grabbed the sides of the trap. “Ready? One… two… _three_ …!” He strained on the last word as he forced the trap to release its prisoner. The man moved his wounded limb closer to him, out of the danger of the trap. Ben released it, and the loud clang that it cause made the red-head jump. Ben sighed. “You need to be more careful.” The man scowled. “Look, you’re hurt. I have some gauze and medicine in my house. Let me help you.” There was a silence as the red-headed man weighed his options. He finally gave a grump of agreement and let Ben pick him up. “Here we go.”

 

Ben moved the man upstairs into his bedroom. He set him down on the chair. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” A reply that sounded dangerously close to, “Of course I wouldn’t move, idiot…” came from his guest, but Ben decided to ignore it. He wondered into the kitchen, where the medical supplies were hidden. Leia used them far too much for everything. “Can’t have my little boy being hurt,” she would say, even up to just last week, after he had gotten a splinter. He grabbed the stitches, gauze, some witch hazel, some hydrogen peroxide, and medicinal cream that would help keep away infections. It was rare out in this side of the county, so he wasn’t going to be able to use all of it. He wondered back upstairs, to where his guest still sat, looking around the room with a critical eye. When the door squeaked open more, the red-head watched from the corner of his eye. “Alright, so… where is that stool?” Ben rummaged around in his closet before it found it, and dragged it out. The red-head flinched at the heavy wood scraping across the floors, but made no sound. “I will be right back.” Ben walked into the bathroom, and grabbed a basin that served as Chewbacca’s bathtub for when the sun was out.

His guest was watching his every move as Ben returned to his room, and put the basin roughly under where the red-head’s ankle would be. He held the other man’s foot in his hand. “This may hurt,” Ben warned, uncapping the blood-cleaner and pouring some over the other’s ankle. There wasn’t even a hiss of pain, and Ben took that as a good sign. It may just be the first few layers of skin, not the nerves or bone. He looked at the pink, wet, smooth muscle underneath. “Hold on…” Ben started cleaning the wound thoroughly, which the red-head winced when he had to dip into actual tissue, but otherwise remained still and quiet. A few moments went by, and Ben was finally wrapped some of the gauze around his guest’s ankle. He stood, ready to leave, before picking the guest up and setting him on the bed. “I…” Ben looked up, surprised. He thought his guest was, mostly, mute. “My knuckles,” his guest snapped, thrusting a hand his way. “Both hands.”

“You got them pretty bad,” Ben whistled, looking at the deep cuts. “I couldn’t get out of that… contraption…” The red-head spat. “Mmmhmm…” Ben hummed, cleaning the small cuts on the knuckles that were now white with being so tight. “What _was_ that _thing_ anyways? A trap?” Ben raised an eyebrow, but answered the question. “Yes. It’s called a bear trap. It’s meant to catch things a lot bigger and stronger than you.” His guest looked horrified. “What would you do with bears?” He squawked. “Well, we don’t eat them,” Ben joked, but the other looked completely serious. He sighed. “I guess they were used to capture bears for their fur. Anyways, now, we just use them to capture things, big, or medium, like beavers.”

“What did poor beavers ever do to you?” Ben rolled his eyes. “They’re for fur. My family doesn’t use them for that, however. We use them to scare off the predators to keep from eating the sheep.” Ben asked for the other hand. It was given to him. “Scare them? More like kill them!” Another eye roll. “We go and check them anytime we hear something in them. We didn’t hear you, so you’re lucky I came out.” His guest huffed again, and Ben finished his task. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“You do not need to know.” Another eye roll. “Ok, Princess Over-Dramatic,” he grumbled, earning him the best death glare he’d ever seen. “Chill, you need to chill.” His guest huffed and glared the other way. “Fine. I’ll go get food for you.” Ben tromped downstairs, and looked out the window. “Damn, how it’d get so late?” It was already dark out. He sighed, put some of the cold soup in a bowl, popped open the microwave, put the bowl of soup in it, setting it for a minute and a half, before stirring, another minute and a half, and stuck that on a small tray, along with some buttered bread. A spoon and a napkin completed the entire thing and took it upstairs. His guest looked so miserable, Ben honestly felt bad. “I brought you food.” His guest looked up. “Oh. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He set the tray down. He figured he’d watch the red-head, to make sure he didn’t vomit. Shock and everything. This watching, and his guest poking at his food before eating some of it, deeming it edible, and eating his food continued on for some time. Ben decided it was late. “It’s Hux, by the way,” came the mumble from inside the room. Ben turned. “Huh?” Teal eyes looked up, seeming far too wise for someone that barely looked older than him. “Hux. That’s my name.”

“Hux…” Ben mused it for a moment before smiling. “Well, sleep well Hux.” The red-head blinked. “Aren’t you going to take the tray?” Ben mentally smacked himself. “Yes. Thank you.” He took the tray and headed downstairs. He did the dishes and got as ready as he could be. He was in for a long, and vaguely uncomfortable, night on the couch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ben woke up the next morning, ready for the day. Some toast with honey on it seemed wise for Hux, and he opened the door to his room. “Good morning Hux- where’d ya go?” He searched the room, and realized, with a horror, that his window was open. “Oh my god, Hux!” The tray, with juice, toast with honey, and napkin clattered to the ground. He leapt onto his bed and stared out the window. “HUX!” There was no sign. He could scream himself hoarse, go out looking, or remain here and hope that maybe Hux had gone for a walk and not wanted to disturb Ben. That seemed unlikely. But a small fluttering of paper on the door step caught his eye. He raced downstairs and threw open the front door, with another yell of, “HUX!” He could feel the tears threatening to spill. “Oh my God, Hux…” He slouched against the door frame, damn near breaking down. Over a single night. He took a few breaths, telling himself that it was silly to worry about someone you’d just met. But he’d made sure the idiot wouldn’t bleed out. He looked at the letter and package on his door step. He grabbed them, and slammed the door closed with his foot. He walked into his room and sat on the bed. “What the fuck was wrong with him?” He opened the letter and this was what followed:

_Dear Ben Organa-Solo,_

_I am fine, do not worry. My people came and picked me up. I’ll heal, very quickly as well. I understand you do not believe in my kind. Slightly offensive, and yet amusing. Anyways, in return for your services, I will give you some gifts. I can only bring one a day, custom, you see, and this is the first. I understand that you and your family aren’t the… closest, so I hope that I can give you material things to make up for that._

_If you wish to keep in contact, do not be afraid to leave a letter outside under a rock or something. Just make sure on the outside it is to Emperor Armitage Hux. Make sure of that, because I don’t want any others to claim you. And trust me, I’m the nicest of my kind. Anyways, getting off topic._

_If you decide to keep this token, I expect a letter. If not, then return with your letter. You will get gifts until I understand you better and/or have paid off my debt._

_Until we talk next,_

_Armitage Hux_

_P.S. I hate that dog just as much as you do. Keeps chasing me._

Ben laughed at the letter. That was Hux alright. But why a letter? Why not text? Unless he was the unlucky sort to not have internet or a phone. He shuddered at the thought. He ignored his thoughts and grabbed the package, though it could be more of a gift. It was small, fitting in the palm of his hand, and the little bow on top made it seem sweet. He chuckled as he gently unwrapped it, to a small plant. The vines and leaves were silver and gold, and the berries, small, firm, and purple. It stood up, almost erupting from the confines. He snorted, almost petting the plant. “You’re so small, aren’t you?” The vines seemed to sway a bit towards him. Shrugging it off to his over active imagination, he went into the kitchen. They had a few empty pots, and some extra soil. He planted the tiny plant and went about grabbing some food.

After about thirty minutes, he had a steaming bowl of ramen, with green onions and eggs in there. He nibbled on it until he wondered how the berries tasted. He abandoned his bowl on the coffee table to go see the plant. He plucked a berry off and popped it in his mouth. It was sweet, but shockingly sour. And slightly salty. Like Sour Patch Kids, but someone mixed a tiny bit of salt in there. He decided he enjoyed the taste, and ate a couple more. It filled him up faster than the food he’d been eating. He looked back at the sad bowl of ramen. A sigh escaped him as he retrieved the bowl, and dumped the food down the drain, and turned on the garbage disposal. Too bad too. He usually liked ramen.

He yawned, watered the small plant, and went to shower. During that, he thought over the events of the day, and yesterday. Why would Hux give him such a strange, yet beautiful, gift? And what did he mean, repay him? _And what’s coming tomorrow?_ Ben shook that thought of his head. That wasn’t what he needed to think about. At all. He turned off the shower and brushed his teeth, thankful his brain went silent. He flopped into bed naked, and breathed in deeply. It still smelled of Hux. He fell asleep, wondering why he felt as if Hux wasn’t human.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               And what Ben didn’t know was that Hux returned that night, watching him sleep for an hour, before leaving another gift. Ever so slightly larger than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you did you enjoy. If you want to see me figuring out art and writing more, go to offtohelonagoldenbus.tumblr.com . The Kylux Fae AU belongs to ingu.tumblr.com . Have fun!


End file.
